Sabor a Menta
by Anna Poisonself
Summary: .:Significado de amor em três partes.:


**Sabor a Menta**

Continuou a avançar pelo meio da multidão de Londres, numa confusão de vozes, onde as conversas se sobrepunham ao barulho dos sacos a embaterem uns nos outros. Observou, cuidadosamente, as lojas que se estendiam ao seu lado, à procura do famoso estabelecimento O Caldeirão Escoante.

Um novo ano lectivo estava prestes a começar na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, o penúltimo para Scorpius que, pretendia naquele dia acabar com as compras de materiais escolares. Passava apressado por um café Muggle, quando forçado a olhar para o vidro por um estranho anúncio colorido, reparou na rapariga de rebeldes cabelos castanhos sentada sozinha numa mesa.

Entrou, calmamente, indo ao encontro de Rose, que saboreava uma taça que continha um estranho conteúdo verde. Arrastou a cadeira ao seu lado, fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário, apenas para prenunciar a sua presença.

A rapariga levantou os olhos da taça, o olhando exaltada. Assim que o reconheceu, um sorriso leve tomou-lhe o rosto de feições suaves.

- Oi.

- Rose… - Disse inclinando a cabeça num cumprimento retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. – Esclarece-me uma dúvida.

Sentou-se na cadeira, descontraidamente; olhando interrogativamente a taça pousada numa das mãos dela.

- O que raio é isso?

- Oh! – Rose olhou, então a taça, voltando depois a sua atenção para Scorpius que a olhava ironicamente. – É mousse de menta.

A expressão dele adquiriu contornos de descrença, para suavizarem depois, quando ela sorriu-lhe timidamente. No seu peito o coração ganhou um ritmo diferente, mais apressado e ele manteve o olhar no rosto dela, demasiado fascinando para conseguir fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-X-

**Significado de Amor: Parte I**

Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem do outro.

_Ao virar mais um corredor que ansiava ele, o levasse mais rapidamente à próxima aula, deparou-se com a rapariga com que estivera minutos antes, inclinada para apanhar os livros caídos._

_- Weasley, os teus pais não te ensinaram a desviares-te do caminho das outras pessoas? – Perguntou uma das raparigas por cima do ombro, um sorriso maldoso bailando nos lábios._

_- Claro que ensinaram! Só foi pena os teus te ensinarem a andar aos S´s. – Resmungou ela, suficientemente alto para a outra ouvir._

_Um olhar de raiva trespassou o rosto da rapariga que se virou para Rose decidida. Naquele momento, Scorpius achou por bem anunciar a sua presença, antes que fosse tarde de mais._

_- Ei Rose! – Disse correndo para ela, baixando-se para ajudá-la com os livros._

_Quando se levantou com alguns livros na mão e entregou-os a Rose, constatou com agrado que estavam sozinhos no corredor. As mãos delicadas arrancaram com certa agressividade os livros de si._

_Sem dizer uma palavra Rose afastou-se dele._

_-X-  
_

**Significado de Amor: Parte II**

Apego profundo a alguém.

_Virou a vassoura em direcção ao chão sentido o vento despentear-lhe os cabelos. Quando desmontou, um largo sorriso inundava-lhe as faces, ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinham ganho aquele jogo._

_A equipa reuniu-se toda para festejar a sofrida vitória, enquanto a multidão que assistira o jogo batia palmas, congratulando-os. As comemorações à sua volta, estavam naquele dia estranhas, pensou Scorpius, era como se faltasse ali qualquer coisa. Esquecendo aquele pensamento um tanto quanto despropositado, afastou-se para se ir preparar para voltar à sala comum._

_Batidas, insistentes, na porta fizeram, toda a equipa calar-se por alguns segundos._

_- É para ti, Malfoy._

_Ao acabar de vestir a camisola que segurava nas mãos, Scorpius foi até à porta deparando-se com os olhos castanhos, que conhecia bem demais._

_- Rose! – Exclamou, surpreendido, ao ver a amiga._

_- Parabéns! – Felicitou-o._

_Depois lançou-se nos seus braços, pedindo desculpas por não ter conseguido assistir ao jogo. Mas, Scorpius não se importou, acabara de descobrir naquele momento a parte que faltava._

_-X-  
_

**Significado de Amor: Parte III**

Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro.

_Os lábios dela moviam-se de encontro aos seus, as mãos exploravam com calma o corpo do parceiro à procura de algum sentimento. Scorpius agarrou-lhe o cabelo loiro com força, culpando-a por não o fazer esquecer, ela gemeu contra os seus lábios._

_Afastaram-se quando ouviram passos e a respiração falha de alguém. O seu coração parou ao ver Rose olhando para os corpos enlaçados, Scorpius nunca antes sentira tanto frio. Quando os olhares deambos se encontraram ele leu nos dela desapontamento, ou tristeza, ou talvez, não tivesse lido nada e fosse só a sua imaginação brincando consigo. Porque, para ela, eles eram apenas amigos, certo?_

_- Desculpem. – Ouviu a voz dela sem fraquejar._

_Ele nunca mais conseguiu tocar em qualquer outra rapariga se não ela._

_-X-  
_

Encostou-se na cadeira vendo-a comer a mousse. Menta, ele nunca gostara do sabor, era demasiado fresco, demasiado adocicado, mas vê-la tão deliciada provocava-lhe uma vontade incontrolável de provar o doce.

Inclinou-se para ela a tempo de ver um pouco no canto do seu lábio. Rose levantou os olhos para olhando-o, assustada, pois ele continuava a aproximar-se dela e os rostos já se encontravam a centímetros de distância. O sangue dele passava a ferver nas suas veias, a antecipação dos pensamentos que cruzavam a sua mente. Lenta e delicadamente pousou os lábios nos dela sugando com a língua a mousse. Com uma mão, Rose tocou o seu rosto e ele aprofundou o beijo. Fresco, adocicado.

Separou os lábios, e ficou a ver o rosto dela ganhar um tom avermelhado, que ela escondeu com as mãos envergonhada.

- Menina, pode convidar o seu amigo para vir cá mais vezes. Tenho a certeza que ele vai passar a adorar essa mousse de menta. – Disse o empregado de mesa a Rose, quando Scorpius se preparava para abrir a porta do estabelecimento.

Realmente o sabor de menta nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo. Fresco, adocicado.

-X-

**Conclusão final:**

_Scorpius Malfoy amava, inegavelmente, Rose Weasley._

-X-

**Disclaimer:** Nem por um momento sequer Harry Potter e os seus personagens me pertenceram. Agradeçam a Deus por isso.

**N/A:** Fic betada pela Deh Malfoy e feita para o I Challenge Scorpius/Rose no 6V.

**Reviews? **_Agradecida._


End file.
